A New Challenge
by JailyForever
Summary: Sir Cadogan is given a challenge


**Team:** Montrose Magpies

 **Position:** Beater 2

 **Ghost/Portrait:** Sir Cadogan

 **Prompts:** (Word) History, (Dialogue) "I'm still here.", (Word) Eager

 **Word Count:** 1534

* * *

A New Challenge

Sir Cadogan jumped down off his fat, grey pony at the sound of approaching feet.

"En guard," he cried at the nearing group of boys. "Come and fight me you cowardly lions."

The three boys looked up at his portrait before laughing and carrying on walking along the Divination Corridor.

"Hey, come back here!" Sir Cadogan called, dashing along the wall through his neighbours painting. "Come back here I say and fight me. I'm still here."

He chased the group of boys in the scarlet and gold ties all the way to the end of the corridor and down a flight of stairs before doubling over, gasping for breath.

Cadogan found himself unwillingly admitting to himself that he wasn't as fit as he once was.

As he slowly ambled back through the paintings on course to his own portrait, he found himself longing for the life he used to lead. A life full of challenges, excitement, and most importantly, danger.

Was it too much to ask for someone to give him a task to complete?

After half an hour of sluggishly climbing through paintings full of burning hot yellow suns, Sir Cadogan finally reached his own and collapsed into a heap on the freshly mown green grass, and lay on his back, looking up at the fluffy white clouds that covered the light blue sky.

After a while, he glanced over at his pony and thought about how they had come to be together. It had been his greatest achievement, and it was the one that had led King Arthur to trust him with even more important assignments and cemented his name in the wizarding history books as one of the greatest knights of the round table.

~o~o~o~

 _The entire kingdom had been under threat for quite some time from a fearsome beast known as The Wyvern of Wye._

 _What had started out as several attacks on the smaller villages on the outskirts of Dumnonia, had developed into full scale demolitions of the towns closer to the castle, and in the most recent attack the Wyvern had kidnapped the daughter of the Lord who ruled over those lands in the stead of King Arthur._

 _It was for this reason that Sir Cadogan had been summoned to the great hall of Camelot._

 _The knight briskly walked down the corridor, eager to discover the grand and important challenge that would be laid before him._

 _Would he have to rescue the damsel in distress?_

 _Would he have to slay the beast?_

 _Sir Cadogan couldn't wait to find out._

 _He approached the entrance to the great hall, which as always was guarded by two of King Arthur's most trusted knights of the round table; this afternoon the task had been entrusted to Sir Gawain and Sir Galahad._

 _They were both completely suited up in their armour with their visors of their helmets closed, holding their shield in one hand and their swords sheathed in their cases attached to their leather belts._

 _Sir Cadogan would give anything to be apart of this circle of trusted friends, and perhaps this would be his best opportunity._

" _I have an audience with the King," Sir Cadogan said._

" _You may enter," Sir Galahad answered. "He is expecting you."_

 _The two knights pulled open the doors to the great hall, and Sir Cadogan entered._

 _He briskly walked down the length of the room, and as he drew closer to the front he noticed that King Arthur was pacing quickly along the width of the raised platform with a worried expression on his face._

 _Upon his approach, King Arthur ceased his pacing and turned to face the approaching knight._

 _Sir Cadogan bent his knee when he reached his king to show his respect and waited._

" _Arise, Sir Cadogan," King Arthur said after a few moments. "No doubt you are aware of the troubles our kingdom has been facing over the last couple of weeks."_

" _I am," he answered, growing more hopeful by the second that he had been correct in his suspicions for being summoned._

" _So you will be aware that the Lady Guinevere has been kidnapped by the beast?" Arthur queried._

" _Indeed. It is a most distressing matter," Sir Cadogan answered, knowing how much she meant to his king._

" _Ordinarily, I would give a task of such importance to Sir Lancelot, however he is away on a quest and I cannot wait for his return to mount a rescue for Lady Guinevere," King Arthur said, resuming his pacing. "It is therefore, upon the recommendation of Merlin that I am tasking you with slaying the Wyvern of Wye and returning the good lady to her family safely."_

 _Sir Cadogan fought the grin that was threatening to spread across his face._

" _Do not fail me, Sir Cadogan," King Arthur instructed. "The fate of the kingdom, and the Lady Guinevere rests in your hands."_

" _I will not fail you," Sir Cadogan vowed, giving King Arthur a low bow before exiting the great hall with a bounce in his step._

 _~o~o~o~_

 _It had been a long and arduous battle for Sir Cadogan and there had been a time or two when he had thought that he wouldn't make it, but the thought of failing and disappointing his king had driven him to do what he had to._

 _He had lost his wand and his horse during the battle, but the one thing that remained completely in tact was his honour and reputation. The former two things were replaceable but the latter were not so easily restored._

 _As Sir Cadogan rode into Camelot on the back of a grey pony, the entire population gasped and cheered for him. He took in the faces of all his adoring fans and knew that he would not be struggling for company that evening._

 _The cart behind him rattled, carrying the carcass of the slain dragon-like creature. It's purple and red scales had broken off in several place, exposing its flesh, and its eyelids flickered open with as the cart bounced along, exposing it dead, orange eyes_

 _The eyes of the onlookers widened at the sight of it, and Sir Cadogan felt a surge of pride knowing that it was he who had achieved this feat._

 _They looked at him and appreciated him for the hero that he was._

 _~o~o~o~_

 _There was a loud fanfare as Sir Cadogan hopped down off his fat, grey pony and entered the great hall._

 _The edges were lined with all the major Lords and Ladies of Dumnonia who clapped as he boldly walked down the length of the room._

 _He bent his knee before his king when he reached the raised platform._

" _Arise, Sir Cadogan," King Arthur said._

 _The brave knight stood with his back straight as he waited for King Arthur's next words._

" _Sir Cadogan," his voice rang out. "You have shown immense bravery and skill these past days. You have slain the beast that was troubling our great land and you rescued the Lady Guinevere. A feat such as this must have a reward. It is therefore my privilege to award you this medal of valour, and a seat at my table."_

 _Sir Cadogan beamed as fresh applause broke out in the room._

" _Thank you," he whispered, bowing his head. "Thank you."_

~o~o~o~

Sir Cadogan was drawn out of his memories by the sound of soft footsteps.

 _Probably just another cowardly student who doesn't want to engage me a duel,_ he thought to himself.

The footsteps stopped directly in front of his painting and someone cleared their throat.

Sir Cadogan looked up from the ground, immediately straightening up at the sight of the tall, bearded man in front of him.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," he said loudly. "What brings you this neck of the woods?"

"A most grievous event, Sir Cadogan," Albus answered. "The Gryffindor Common Room was breached, and our dear Lady is too scared to return to her post."

"I see That is most horrendous, headmaster," Cadogan answered. "It is such a shame that it was not I who was guarding the Common Room. The dirty, rotten reprobate would not have got past me."

Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled at Sir Cadogan.

"You have no idea how much it pleases me to hear you say that, Sir Cadogan," Albus said, "because you see we are now in need of a new portrait to guard the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. I for one cannot think of anyone braver or more fit for the job than yourself."

"Me," Sir Cadogan said excitedly. "You want me to guard the Common Room."

"But of course. Do you accept the challenge my good Sir?"

"I do," Sir Cadogan answered eagerly.

"Excellent, I shall have Mr Filch move you to your new home soon," Albus said.

"Thank you, headmaster," Sir Cadogan whispered solemnly. "I won't let you down."

"I have every faith that you won't," Albus said, tipping his hat to the knight before departing.

 _Yes, a new challenge for Sir Cadogan._

 _Quake in your boots fiends, for no scoundrel shall get past me._

Yes, Sir Cadogan was most eager to begin fulfilling his new role to the best of his ability and finally have some excitement injected into his life.


End file.
